


won't somebody bring the light (so I can see which way to go)

by fire_ash_rebirth



Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020, Medical Inaccuracies, medical care being given by someone who doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_ash_rebirth/pseuds/fire_ash_rebirth
Summary: Angie had known for a while that Peggy was involved in something far more sinister than just working at a phone company, but was never clear on the details. And now, Angie felt like she was left at the helm of a ship she didn’t know how to steer in the middle of a storm.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	won't somebody bring the light (so I can see which way to go)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvel Femslash Bingo, for the prompt: Death Scare
> 
> Title from Dying! Dying in the night! by Emily Dickenson

When the door clicked open, Angie could have sworn she jumped a foot in the air. Her cheeks grew warm with the thought of being caught making faces in the mirror as she practiced her lines for an upcoming audition. Peggy would never judge or mock her of course, but it seemed childish nonetheless. She knew it was a pointless venture to compare herself to Peggy, but that didn’t stop her from feeling gangly and brash when compared to Peggy’s English poise.

A welcome tangled up with flimsy excuses fell dead and dry on Angie’s tongue as soon as she caught sight of Peggy leaning against the doorframe, eyes half-shut, one hand pressed to her side where a crimson stain was spreading across her normally immaculate white shirt. With such a scene before her, all she could do was stare in shock, rendered immobile until Peggy wavered against the door. The invisible vice keeping Angie in place fell as Peggy did and within a heartbeat’s length, she was at Peggy’s side. 

There were no longer coherent thoughts running through Angie’s mind. Her hands flew and limbs moved of their own accord, acting under the singular impulse to get Peggy inside, keep her safe. She ducked under Peggy’s arms, leveraging her upright. Their couch was mercifully close to the door, and once Peggy was arranged on the cushions Angie raced to her bedroom to grab the bottle of schnapps from under her bed and as many towels as she could carry from the bathroom. 

Carefully pouring some of the alcohol on to one of the towels, Angie cleaned the blood away as best she could. “You’re supposed to put pressure on wounds, right?” She wondered aloud. She knew next to nothing about first aid, and Peggy’s wound looked serious. Her first instinct was to take Peggy to the hospital despite her insistence, but she hesitated. Angie had known for a while that Peggy was involved in something far more sinister than just working at a phone company, but was never clear on the details. And now, Angie felt like she was left at the helm of a ship she didn’t know how to steer in the middle of a storm. 

As she pressed the schnapps-soaked towel to Peggy’s side, she caught a whiff of the alcohol and laughed despite herself. “Well English, I don’t know if it’s a bad idea to clean wounds with flavored alcohol, but at least you’ll smell like fruit.” 

Peggy wasn’t bleeding nearly as much now, but she was still frightfully pale. Angie’s hands shook as she did her best to cover the wound in a makeshift bandage. The rise and fall of Peggy’s chest was nearly imperceptible, but when Angie checked her pulse it was racing. Not knowing what else to do, Angie dragged a chair over and settled into it. 

Time seemed to move in spurts, sluggishly dragging along one moment then racing past the next. Angie brushed a stray lock of hair out of Peggy’s face, “What am I going to do with you, English?” 

“That is the question, isn’t it?” Angie startled at the answering wheeze. Peggy’s eyes were still closed, but her mouth curved up in a slight smile for a moment. Then the pain kicked in and her mouth and eyebrows turned down harshly in a wince. “Ow.”

“You show up, bleeding and mysterious, refuse to go to a hospital then pass out in the doorway leaving me to put you back together again!” Now that Peggy was conscious, Angie’s worry and fear sharpened into something angrier. 

Peggy touched the towel over her side lightly, wincing, “I am sorry for scaring you like that. I didn’t know who else to go to.”

At that, Angie could feel herself melt, “You’re lucky I love you.”

When Peggy finally opened her eyes, they were shining. “That I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> So in writing this, I wondered "what kind of schnapps would Angie have had?" Which led to way too many open tabs on my computer and no good answers. I did learn more than I ever intended about the history of schnapps. For example, did you know that traditional german schnapps is made with fermented fruit while American schnapps is grain alcohol with flavoring added later? And that schnapps in general, but particularly peach schnapps, exploded in popularity in America in the 1980s? Now you do!
> 
> Also, the medical stuff in this is almost completely made up. Yes you should clean and pack stab wounds, but please do not do that with flavored alcohol, and please actually go to a hospital if you get stabbed. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments sustain me! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
